


50 Kiss Prompts (Supercorp)

by scully_romanova_of_asshai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, I've only written two of these and who knows when I'll do the rest, and i love them, anyway supercorp are really soft and in love, but I have to distract myself from the fact that I just posted supersoap which is v evil so, here ya go, prompts, that is basically the entire point of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_romanova_of_asshai/pseuds/scully_romanova_of_asshai
Summary: 50 kiss prompts featuring soft and fluffy Supercorp
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	1. small kisses littered across the other's face

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt list on tumblr but I don't remember where, so if you want it just google it it's one of the first things that pops up.

She wakes in what is rapidly becoming her favorite way. 

Oh, who’s she kidding. It immediately became her favorite way to wake up the first time it happened. Once she realized it wasn’t a dream, of course.

Kara’s hair tickles her bare shoulders and neck, smelling faintly of her strawberry shampoo, along with what’s possibly a hint of smoke, as she peppers kisses across Lena’s face, so soft she might not even feel them were it not for the sparks of searing heat they left in their place.

She blinks her eyes open slowly, looking up into the blue ones hovering above her. “Good morning, darling,” she says, voice a tad husky from sleep as one side of her mouth tugs up into a soft smile. “What time is it?”

Kara’s smile matches her own as she responds with “Five thirty,” but Lena can’t help but laugh internally as she catches her eyes fixed on her lips. “And don’t worry, I already turned off all hundred billion of your alarms, so you don’t have to worry about those, Miss CEOs-don’t-need-sleep.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, which does manage to draw Kara’s gaze away from her lips for a moment, before her eyes dart back downwards again. “All hundred billion, love? How _ever_ did you manage that?”

“I had to use my super speed,” Kara replies, making an attempt at a serious face that is severely impeded by the, admittedly adorable, way she bites her bottom lip to hold in a laugh.

“Ah,” Lena says, “of course,” and leans up to put Kara out of her misery and press their lips together in a light, chaste kiss. She can feel Kara smiling against her and returns the smile, thinking that there’s no place she’d rather be.

And yet, there are things to do, people to see, as always, and for Kara, people to save, so she pulls back, though only slightly, leaving her forehead resting against Kara’s. “Good morning,” she says.

“You already said that.” A laugh bubbles out of Kara’s throat and sometimes Lena hates that Alex was the one to teach Kara about jokes. But then again, she is kind of adorable when she laughs at her own jokes. Scratch that, more than kind of adorable. But she’s adorable all the time, so the point still stands.

“I love you,” she says.

A pause. “I’m writing an article about how much of a sap you are.”

She groans, “Ugh, I’m firing you,” pushing Kara away, where she doubles over, laughing harder now.

“Love you too!” she responds once she’s over her laughing jag, on her way out into the kitchen. “You free for lunch?”

“Wouldn’t miss it, darling,” Lena calls, sitting up. She can hear the telltale sound of Supergirl exiting via window and smiles. Her day is off to a good start.


	2. a small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss

She can’t stop herself. Not tonight. Not when Kara is looking like that. Not when she’s been so understanding and helpful to Lena all night, coming along with her to her gala-of-the-month even though it can’t possibly be what she wanted to do with her evening, and then inviting her back to her apartment to have a “best friend sleepover,” half of the purpose of which Lena is fairly certain is to make sure she actually gets some sleep tonight.

And now Kara is just sitting there, hair up in a messy bun, wearing a too-big sweatshirt and some too-small shorts, smiling at some sort of _dog video_ on her phone, and how is Lena supposed to be expected to deal with that? Particularly when she’s currently wearing more comfortable clothes than she’s ever owned in her life and is possibly a little bit wine-drunk on the couple of celebratory glasses she’d allowed herself after getting through the night’s event.

So she does what anyone would do, and doesn’t stop herself. She leans over further into Kara’s space _(not that there’s very far to go)_ , and, when the blonde looks up to face her, she goes just that bit further and presses their lips softly together.

Lena pulls away almost immediately, caught in a unique place between remaining unable to open her eyes because of how right that felt and quickly plotting out the fastest way out of the country because what the _fuck_ did she just do.

She finally does open her eyes, if only to be able to see her escape route, to find Kara gazing at her in wide-eyed wonder. 

And then her voice is coming out in a low whisper of “ _Lena_ ,” and suddenly their lips are crashing together again, and Kara’s hand is sliding into her hair to pull her closer, and Lena is pressing forward into her lap and feeling a tongue swiping across her lower lip before she opens her mouth further to allow it entry, and the only thought running through her head is  
_Why didn’t we do this sooner?_


	3. a breathy demand: 'kiss me' - and what the other person does to respond

“Kiss me,” Lena breathes, and Kara blinks. And blinks. And blinks again because _Rao_. She can vaguely hear their friends’ laughter, presumably at whatever her face looks like right now, beyond the pounding in her ears, but her greater concern is the possibility that she’s about to actually pass out. That would be a bit hard to explain.

So she leans forward and kisses her.

Lena clearly wasn’t expecting her to actually do so, if the hitch in her breath and the way she freezes for just a _(barely noticeable, but kara notices everything about lena)_ moment is anything to go by. The moment passes quickly, though, and then Lena is kissing her back, warm, and _wet_ , and _Rao_ , Kara might still pass out, maybe this wasn’t the best solution _(though she supposes it's certainly better to pass out having kissed lena than to pass out not having kissed lena)_. She finds herself threading a hand into Lena’s hair almost involuntarily, marveling at its smoothness with the small part of her brain not occupied by the feeling of her lips, her other hand going to Lena’s waist to pull her closer.

Kara doesn’t remember there are other people in the room until she hears the _softest_ noise come out of Lena’s throat and almost rips a hole in the couch. She pulls back, eyes wide, breathing hard, to see Lena in much the same state, her lipstick smudged all around her mouth. She nearly leans right back in before she’s reminded once again of their audience by the clearing of someone’s throat. She blushes, looking around to see all eyes on her and Lena, everyone with differing expressions, though all with some measure of amusement evident.

There’s a moment where one, or even both of them, could say something, laugh it off, and while it wouldn’t really be believable, it would grant them a bit of a reprieve. 

Neither of them say anything.

After what seems like maybe a year, Nia breaks the silence to yell “Finally!”, leaping across the room to high-five Alex. 

Everyone starts laughing, even Lena, who meets Kara’s gaze with a blush on her cheeks that Kara wants to _feel_ against her fingertips. She shifts closer, swiping a thumb against one _(warm)_ cheek, pressing her forehead to Lena’s. She can feel Lena’s breath against her lips, wants to breathe it in herself _(she knows that’s not how that works, but she just kissed lena luthor, she’s allowed to be sappy)_. “ _So_ …,” she says, smiling, and Lena’s lips are back on hers before she can say another word.

They don’t break apart again until they’re assaulted by a barrage of pillows.


	4. an accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose

It’s an _accident_ the first time they kiss. Lena will stand by that statement under threat of death _(which she may be called to do soon, given that kara tells her sister everything)_.

The second time, however. The second time is _not_ an accident _(perhaps saying the first time was an accident will not be much help to her. it implies that there was a second time. at least)_.

Kara’s mouth meets hers again, purposefully this time, and if she thought it took her breath away the _first_ time- let’s just say Lena is 100% sure she could do this for the rest of her life.

She’s thought about this so many times _(more times than she’d care to admit, really)_ , but somehow her mind, which has come up with life-changing inventions, has never been able to conjure exactly how _this_ would feel.

Kara’s lips taste like strawberries _(because of fucking course they do)_ and she’s caught Lena’s lower lip between her teeth, biting down just _slightly_ harder than Lena had imagined she would, and there’s a hand in her hair tugging _just_ enough that Lena feels a groan getting caught in her throat, and it’s like Kara _read_ her fucking _mind (…she can’t do that, can she?)_.

She pulls away, somewhat reluctantly, but they should probably talk before this goes any further, and Lena isn’t convinced that’s going to happen if she doesn’t stop them within the next few seconds.

Kara’s eyes are still closed, and she leans forward in an attempt to follow Lena’s lips, letting out a disgruntled sound and blinking her eyes open slowly when she instead meets Lena’s palm, held up to stop her. Lena’s cheeks ache from how wide she’s smiling but she can’t bring herself to stop.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey,” Kara echoes, as though she couldn’t come up with words of her own if she tried.

Lena feels her gaze dropping back to Kara’s lips again, almost magnetic. _We can talk later._ She leans back in and Kara eagerly catches her lips with her own once more.

_(they do talk later. if the next morning counts as later)_


	5. throwing their arms around the other person's neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips

Kara drops onto the balcony, careful to modulate her power, as she’s just on the wrong side of tired enough to do it without thinking. It’s been a rough few days – interesting, to be sure, but rough.

Sara Lance had shown up last Wednesday to ask for her help _(‘a favor in advance,’ she’d called it. ‘soo. you’re asking for a favor, then.’ ‘well…yes.’)_ Apparently the Legends had run into some trouble on another planet, one that Kara had never even heard of, neither back on Krypton nor working with the DEO, and had decided that Kara, being an alien, was obviously the best option to go to for help _(‘I thought you guys were time travelers, not space travelers, what were you even doing there?’ ‘we dabble.’)_.

So Kara has been gone for almost a week now, far longer than the two days at most she’d been promised _(‘this is literally a time-ship, can’t you drop me off right after you picked me up?’ ‘no can do, sunshine. my girlfriend has set a strict do-not-visit-the-same-day-twice rule. far less risk of breaking time by accidentally running into our other selves. and we’ve already been to all the other days that week.’ she had continued to tell her exactly what her girlfriend had said the consequences would be for breaking said rule, and kara had decided not to push it)_ , and all she can really think about is getting to see Lena again.

She takes the two steps forward to the sliding door, fumbling in the hidden pocket of her suit in search of her key and letting out a groan when she realizes she didn’t take it with her, before reaching forward to try the door, reluctant to fly down and enter through the lobby, especially without a change of clothes. 

It slides open easily, and Kara is relieved, though she also notes that she probably needs to have another talk with Lena at some point about being more careful with her security _(especially when kara is literally on another planet, although she doesn’t think that aspect of her argument is likely to do her very much good)_. 

She’s made it halfway across the living room and managed to tug one boot off when a blur races towards her and suddenly there’s a weight in her arms _(a light one for her, to be sure, but she was unprepared to be holding anything at the moment, so she shuffles her way over to the couch and sits them both down)._

_“Hello,”_ Lena breathes where her face is buried in Kara’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around her back, and probably being pressed slightly uncomfortably into the couch, though she doesn’t seem to care, _“missed you.”_

“Missed you too, love,” Kara says, leaning up to kiss her forehead, and slipping a hand under the loose t-shirt she’s wearing _(one clearly stolen from kara)_ to caress the curve of her stomach, bump just _barely_ more noticeable than it had been the last time Kara had seen her. “Both of you.”

She can feel Lena smile against her neck at that, and then Lena’s lips are on hers and her tongue is in her mouth, and she can taste Lena’s toothpaste from when she’d brushed her teeth not too long ago, and she lets herself sink into it, one arm wrapping around Lena’s back to press her even closer and the other sinking into the soft curls of her hair that come back after she’s abandoned the straightener for a couple of days.

They get lost in it for a few minutes, reacquainting themselves, before Lena pulls back, eyes crinkling in a smile as Kara leans forward to follow her lips. “You need some sleep, darling, and so do I,” she says, rubbing her stomach, though it almost seems unconscious. It’s adorable. Kara _adores_ her. “I’ll call us both out of work tomorrow, and then we can go to bed?”

Kara blinks softly at her, already drowsy at the mention of sleep. She leans forward, pressing her smile into Lena’s sternum, and hums. _“Yeah,”_ she mumbles, before slowly standing up, Lena in her arms, and carrying her to their bed. She barely manages to let Lena tug her out of her suit before she’s asleep, a content smile on her lips.


End file.
